Whenever It Rains
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: As a thunderstorm rolls into Konoha, Sakura reminisces about another stormy day spent in the shelter of a cave with an old teammate. An oneshot for SasuSaku Week. Day 5: Storm. Rated T for some more mature content. Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno


**Whenever It Rains**

_**SasuSaku Week fanfic**_

_**Day 5: Storm**_

Overhead, dark storm clouds roiled, a rumble of thunder rippling through the heavens. Sakura glanced up as she walked, her eyes going soft when she saw the faint flash of heat lightning illuminate the clouds. She hurried through the streets, barely making it home before the deluge began.

Closing the door behind her, she looked out the window, as lightning lit the world for a brief instant. Her green eyes were misty as she placed a hand against the windowpane.

_How long has it been?_ she wondered silently as she watched the rain drench the thirsty earth. _How long since that day?_

She tore her gaze from the scenery outside, to focus on the scene of her apartment. She took off her ANBU mask, running her fingers across the porcelain. She traced the red eyes, remembering how it had looked on the floor of that little cave.

She sunk into her couch and closed her eyes to picture the scene better. The cave hadn't been that big. Just tall enough to accommodate Sasuke comfortably. The width was a little harder to judge. She knew she had been several feet from the fire but the way her body had burned made her forget exactly how far. What she remembered was the rock near the entrance where she had laid her ANBU vest to dry.

She remembered that moss had covered the entrance, slick in the rain. She'd nearly fallen on that, but Sasuke had saved her before she was actually hurt. The way she'd shivered from the brief contact and the fact she was soaked to the bone. She remembered exchanging pleasantries about his little camp inside the cave in an effort to hide how nervous she was.

"_Here!"_

Sakura blinked at the lightning that lit her room before plunging it back into darkness. Just like it had when he'd said that singular word, throwing that blanket in her face.

_She caught it before it hit the ground. "What the hell?"_

"_You'll catch a cold if you don't get out of those wet clothes. You can use that to stay warm."_

"_Fine… but you better not peek!"_

"_I won't."_

A rosy blush bloomed in her cheeks as it had in the past. _"Turn around first and cover your eyes."_

"_Are you kidding me? Stop being so childish, Sakura!" _But he had obeyed, turning away.

She still can't believe she had actually stripped down to her underwear in his presence. But would everything have been the same if she hadn't? Would she trade those later moments for the alternative? No… not on her life.

She pulled her feet up on the couch, the same as in front of the fire.

_Quiet as the rain poured outside. Finally breaking the silence with comments about how it was really coming down. His grunt. Thanking him again for the blanket and shelter._

_Finally managing to really converse (for Sasuke's standards) as the time went on._

_The way her blanket had slipped slightly, revealing the sarashi around her chest. The way Sasuke had flushed and tried to point it out. Close enough to be ever so tempting. She had quickly adjusted the blanket to cover the bit of breast._

"_Hope you liked that, because you're not seeing it ever again."_

In the present, Sakura smiled at the memory of her little quip. Somehow just flirty enough to tempt while also forbidding… and everyone knew forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest.

_He was behind her in almost an instant._ _"Really? Never again?" His voice crooned the words in her ears as his arms came around her._

_Her mind became a jumbled of broken thoughts as he pressed against, a wall of heat._ _"N-never…" she stammered._

Even now, months down the road, her body burned as badly as then. Sakura arched against the back of the couch as she had then.

_His hands roamed over her body, toying with the lower hem of blanket, hitching it higher up her thigh. Than up to her breasts, fingering the loosening tuck._

"_You don't sound so sure, Sa-ku-ra," he said, his voice a little rough._

_Her breath came in gasps, her eyes nearly rolling into her head with pleasure. He hadn't even kissed her yet and she was melting in his hands._

"_Sasuke...kun…"_

"_Hn?"_

_She had turned her head slightly to look at him with unfocused eyes. An electric moment as lightning struck outside, lighting the cavern. Then as the darkness crashed in, his lips covered hers. Desperate, demanding, releasing all the longing of the years in one moment, sapping them both of their breaths._

"_W-we should stop," he said quietly as he recovered._

"_Who says we have to?" She leaned in for another kiss. "No one has to know."_

_Another heated kiss which Sasuke used to lower her to the floor as their tongues danced together._

"_Sasuke," she said as he moved to her neck. "Right now, let's just be two people who want each other. Not Sasuke and Sakura or ANBU and rogue ninja. Just a guy and a girl."_

_He answered with a deep, passionate kiss, which tied her stomach in hot, pleasant knots. And all she thought of for the rest of that day and night was him._

Sakura opened her eyes to find the storm rolling away. She sighed, the memory of his skin against hers still fresh. Would she ever look at rain the same? Or would she always remember that day she had spent with Sasuke when it rained?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rather mature for me. But I included not only a literal storm (actually, TWO storms) but a figurative one too. So I hope no one minds this being one day late. (I watched Pirates 4 yesterday). But I really love this and the picture for today which is a companion piece for this in case you didn't like the whole veiled ending of the memory. It shows what happened after that...**

And links!

SasuSaku Week: http:/ sasusaku-week .deviantart .com/  
>Day 5 Storm amv: not for this day, sorry.<br>Day 5 Storm picture: http:/ halloweenprincess .deviantart .com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Storm-210728349 !WARNING MATURE CONTENT!  
>Day 4 Night picture: http: halloweenprincess .deviantart .com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Night-210445105  
>Day 4 Night amv: http: www. youtube. com/ watch?v=gLbw7IflYLs  
>Day 3 Dream picture: http: halloweenprincess .deviantart .com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Dream-210322666  
>Day 3 Dream amv: http: www. youtube. com/ watch?v=NCYCHm0yXfo  
>Day 2 Faith amv: http: www. youtube. com /watch?v=InEHzHcrK1w&feature=feedlik  
>Day 2 Faith picture: http: halloweenprincess .deviantart. com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Faith-210179277  
>Day 1 Gravity picture: http: halloweenprincess .deviantart .com /art/ SasuSaku-Week-2011-Gravity-209952017  
>Day 1 Gravity amv: http: www. youtube .com /watch?v=PfB9ACI1T8k

Just take out the spaces and go! All the fanfics are on here as well as deviantart.


End file.
